


Not That Often

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What, starting to question your lifestyle choices, now?”





	Not That Often

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" # 646 "lifestyle choice"

“Should I be so worried you’re taking this so calmly?” asked Bishop, with a frustrated huff.

McGee snorted a laugh. “Seriously? Is this the first time you’ve been handcuffed to your partner?”

“Yes,” she said, like that was a ridiculous thing to say, and rattled the handcuffs connected his right wrist to her left. “But let me guess, this happened to you and Tony all the time.”

“Not that often,” he protested. “What, starting to question your lifestyle choices, now?”

Bishop smiled and held up their joined hands again. “Nah. You’re left-handed, right?”

Her partner smiled back. “Yes, I am.”

THE END


End file.
